


Now Get To The Good Stuff

by AMagicalLadyLarkin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Anal Sex (mentioned), College Student Stiles, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Waxing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 14:26:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4628661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMagicalLadyLarkin/pseuds/AMagicalLadyLarkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has been dating Jordan long enough to know his tells. And something she can tell for certain is that he's hungry. And it isn't for dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now Get To The Good Stuff

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to the Steter Chatzy for the love, encouragement, and hilarious jokes to make this writing thing less stressful.
> 
> Also, special thanks to [Tabs](http://archiveofourown.org/users/tabris/pseuds/tabris) for helping with titles and beta. 
> 
> And [Charlotte](http://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottecjhlvr/) for all her help too!
> 
> Edited: I took out the underage.

No one ever thought twice about the sight of Stiles when she dropped into the Sheriff’s office. Her dad was here all the time, and she liked to keep up with his meals, make sure he was eating healthy. Even when he wasn’t here, no one batted an eye. Not since she’d wrapped Deputy Parrish around her finger two years ago.

With Stiles heading off for her sophomore year of college at Berkeley in the fall, they were seeing even more of the sweet girl these days. She stopped in frequently to spend time with both men while she could. The 19 year old bounced into the office, skin kissed golden by the summer sun. Stiles had picked her favorite sundress, hoping to coax Jordan out of the office for a late lunch. 

Stiles waved to the various deputy’s as she ducked into the bullpen to find her boyfriend. She smiled at the sight of him, hand lifting in a wave as he looked up to spot her. Jordan stood, looping an arm around her waist as he pulled her into a kiss. “Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes!”

Stiles laughed, pushing the waist length hair from her face. “If you wouldn’t work so many night shifts and doubles, maybe you’d see my shining face more often?”

“Nah, I much prefer to tease the other deputies with how cute my girlfriend is!” Jordan pecked her nose. “What can I do for you though, darling? I didn’t think you’d be coming by today. I was sure Lydia told me she was taking you shopping for clothes before you two left for school.”

Lydia had become one of Stiles best friends in the wake of The Great Werewolf Awakening, the two girls bonding over being mostly human and surrounded by a mass of very stupid boys (their boyfriends included). While Jordan was taking Stiles leaving decently enough -- he only whined about it once a day now -- Peter was a near basket case over Lydia leaving his side for college. He’d tried desperately to convince her to allow him to move to Berkeley too, but the red headed queen had put her foot down firmly. 

Stiles nodded. “Oh, she definitely is. Just..after lunch. I wanted to come see you, and Peter was whining again, so we decided to push it off for a couple of hours. This way, I get to take you out to lunch at Mae’s?”

“Sorry, darling, no can do,” Jordan said with a small frown. “I’ve got case reports up to my ears to write, and I’m taking off next weekend for our trip, so I really need to kick all this stuff in the butt right now so it doesn’t make me fall behind.”

She sighed, leaning against him. “Alright. But just because I know we’ve got that trip next weekend. I’m looking forward to that way more than you know.” 

Jordan had surprised her with a weekend trip to the beach. They were staying at a coastal hotel with a great view of the ocean, just a few dozen yards from waters edge. The trip promised lots of sun, sand, and sex. Stiles had a plan to trick Jordan into a little late night surf-and-fuck as she’d taken to thinking of it in her head. She wanted to know what it was like to make love to her ridiculously hot and muscly boyfriend while the waves lapped at their bodies. She doubted Jordan would have any complaints to that. 

“Me too, darling. Me too.” Jordan caught her chin, tipping her up into a kiss. “I wish I could do lunch though. You know how I love that pie at Mae’s.”

“Indeed I do,” she agreed, nodding her head as if this were some great life revelation. But then she smiled. “I guess I’ll just see you at home later. You’ll be home in time for dinner, right? I was going to cook at your place…”

Jordan’s hand landed on her butt, grinning a round globe in one hand as he pulled her in close. “Oh, I’m definitely going to be home in time for dinner. I expect you to be home too! No letting Lydia keep you out all night.”

Stiles laughed, pecking his cheek. “Aye aye, Captain.”

“Hey! Keep it Rated G in my office, Deputy Parrish!” The Sheriff bellowed from his office, eying the two of them from his window. He gestured with two fingers, a clear sign of ‘I’m watching you!’ While the Sheriff had been a little hesitant about his favorite deputy shacking up with his little girl, he’d eventually come around. After all, Stiles had been 18 when they'd started dating, so it was legal even if the Sheriff wanted to pretend it wasn't. They were just so damn cute together, and Parrish always treated her like a Queen. What more could a father want?

“Sorry, Sheriff!” Jordan returned before hiding his face in Stiles’s neck. She laughed, patting his back gently, before untangling herself from his grip. She gave him another kiss. 

“I should go get food before Lydia comes looking for me. See you at home!” She turned to leave, waving to her Dad. “Bye Dad! Try not to harass my boyfriend!”

Stiles slipped into the Jeep, backing out of the parking spot before she hit the road. Now that she’d decided on Mae’s she wasn’t going to miss it just because Jordan was too busy to eat with her. She chewed on the corner of her lip, a blush warming her cheeks as she thought of him.

They’d been together long enough to learn the little things about each other. Jordan had these little tells that told her the mood he was in. Save for worrying, Jordan liked to keep his emotions close to the chest in public and at work. It was why he was such a great deputy, she thought. And really, grabbing her ass like that at work was a pretty strong tell that he was in a special mood. Something Stiles knew for sure was that he was hungry. And it wasn’t for food. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Stiles keyed into Jordan’s small, cozy house right at 4:30. Lydia had shopped her to death, and she dropped a double armload of bags straight onto the couch before heading into the kitchen to start dinner. She’d planned on a casserole with some veggies, a nice hearty meal that would result in enough leftovers for Jordan and her dad both tomorrow. Two birds, one stone really. 

Stiles clicked on the radio in the living room on her way, humming along to the radio as she washed her hands and got to work. She had about 45 minutes until Jordan hit the door and she knew she needed her hands free by the time he got home. Anything else would have to wait until he was satisfied. 

Stiles had just gotten the casserole in the oven when he sent the text that he was headed home. She giggled at that, making sure to clean off the couch before she kicked off her panties, flinging them away (and really, when her Dad found those later, that would be the story told at Christmas for years to come). 

Jordan’s truck parked in the driveway, the sound of a slamming car door alerting Stiles that he’d made it home. She opened the door, grinning at him. “My my, home so soon. I might have the call the Sheriff to let him know his deputies are speeding!” She covered her mouth as she made a face of mock shock at him.

His response was a growl as he caught her around the waist, pushing her back into the house. “Yeah, good luck with that. I’m going to have you too busy screaming my name to call him.” He kicked the door shut behind him.

Stiles laughed in delight as she let him steer her where he wanted her. She started to turn toward him, but he caught her by the waist again, pressing her face first into the door. The laughter died away on a breathless noise, fingers curling against the wood. “Christ, you really are in a mood today.”

“It’s this damn sundress,” he breathed against her neck, bracketing her in against the door. “So short and thin and flirty. Every time you wear it I want to bend you over my desk and show the other deputies what you hide under it. Want to let them watch how pretty you look when I slide my cock into you.”

Stiles whimpered, nodding. 

Jordan grinned, “But not today. I’ve got another plan in mind besides fucking you against my front door.” 

He dropped to his knees, hands sliding down her legs. “Oh sweet lord, you and Lydia got waxes again, didn’t you?”

Stiles laughed breathlessly. “Yeah, couple days ago. Everything’s nice and smooth and ready to be devoured.”

“You beautiful girl, you,” he praised as his hands slid up her legs, catching her dress to push it out of his way. He grinned. “And you took off your panties so I didn’t have to worry about it. Have I mentioned that I love you lately?”

“Yes, but I always love to hear it.”

“I love you.” 

“Duly noted. Now get to the good stuff, yeah?”

Jordan laughed at her, hands landing on her ass. He pressed his palms to the soft skin where thigh met ass, fingers curling out to wrap around the joint of her hip. Stiles loved how large his hands were compared to her slim body. How much taller he was than her. How well they fit together. In that moment, she was particularly grateful for those hands. His thumbs slipped between her legs, spreading her open as he pulled her hips back, widening her stance and opening her sex to him with ease. The air was cool on her heated core, brushing against wet flesh. Jordan grinned wider, blowing against her gently to watch the way her cunt fluttered at the teasing. 

“You’re so wet for me, baby girl. I love that.” He leaned in, kissing her ass fondly. Stiles answered with a groan, forehead dropping to the door with a soft thud. She hated to be teased like this and he knew it. 

But luckily for her, Jordan didn’t feel like teasing all that much either. The light musk of arousal was heady to him, and he wanted to devour her more than he wanted to torture her. Gripping her hips and ass to hold her in place, he pressed in, tongue lapping from clit to ass. There were so many places to torture her with that he almost couldn’t decide what to do with her. 

In the end, he decided to tongue-fuck the orgasm out of her then carry her upstairs after dinner to work her open before taking her ass. Stiles would open so pretty for him and he wanted to savor that later. So he focused his attention on clit and cunt, tongue flicking over her clit as she squirmed in his hold.

Stiles keened at the touch, hand thumping against the door as she wiggled. God damn his tongue! Stiles whimpered in pleasure, hips grinding back against his tongue. She felt the wet appendage dip into the well of her sex, wiggling within her until she was gasping full body sobs, arching under him. She’d been so turned on all day at the thought of what he would do to her tonight that she figured this would be a rather quick round. 

Her thighs quivered under his grasp, the first sign that she was getting close. He knew how weak legged she could get with a climax, how she managed to stay upright just long enough to enjoy an orgasm before she would melt into his arms. Then her sex started to spasm slightly, little fluttering movements against his tongue that told him she was ready for something to fill her up deep, something for her pussy to grip while she came.

Jordan worked her over until they were both sloppy. He eased back, plunged two fingers into her when she started to spasm with the need to climax. He fucked her quick and easy, her sweet slick allowing him to move with no resistance. “That’s it, Stiles. Come for me, darling. Grip my fingers and sob for me!” He plunged a third finger in at that.

Stiles arched, sex grabbing those three long fingers as she came. His name peeled from her lips sweetly as she sobbed for him, back bowed so much that only her belly touched the door. For several long seconds she climaxed, muscles contracting before relaxing. Almost immediately Stiles’s legs gave out, the small girl sagging into his arms. He grinned down at her, sitting back so she was in his lap. Jordan pecked her forehead, then let her kiss and lick her wetness from his face. 

“One of these days I’m going to die from how good that feels,” she slurred, eyes falling closed as she cuddled up to him. 

“I hope not,” he mused, standing with her in his arms as he headed for the couch to curl up with her for a few minutes. He was hard and aching in his pants, his cock just as hungry for the desert he’d make of her after dinner. “I have after dinner plans for you.”

Stiles laughed, patting his chest. “I figured.”

~~~~~~~~

**Bonus:**

“Hey, Stiles?” 

“Yeah?”

“You know I’m going to destroy your ass right?”

“I figured, big guy.”

(Okay, so maybe no one had to know that Jordan was a grower, not a show-er. She’d been happily surprised when she’d figured it out the first time. She’d always been a size queen, after all.)

“Stop internally monologuing about my cock, Stiles.”

“Not gonna happen, big papa.”

“Stiles!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
